User talk:IDrowzee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:734839 123081847860125 1037531438 n.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 20:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome No problem if you are really going to improve this site XD Talk 01:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Issues of the wiki Hey there! I noticed you are applying for adminship on the Polandball wiki. Well, as an admin of a different wiki I would like to address to you several of the issues I found on this wiki. First off I found there seems to be no standard infobox template for the countryballs. The pages instead use Template:Infobox countryball (e.g. link), Template:CountryInfobox (e.g. link), or simply just Template:Infobox (used in the majority of the pages, e.g. link). I suggest there should be one standard template for all countryball/stateball/cityball pages in order to maintain consistency. Secondly, I found there is no proper categorization system in place. Either pages have misspelled categories (e.g. Category:Non-ball Shaped.), or duplicate categories (e.g. Category:America and Category:United States). Finally, there comes the issue of pages being biased and having propaganda (the Philippinesball page has a bit too much Sinophobia imo). I suggest there be some sort of neutrality in place. Well I hope these issues get fixed for a wiki that has been neglected for a while. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 00:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Reagan, where can I find your modified wikis? Do you already have administrators? Hi Hello ! I see your request on community central! I believe you will be good admin! [[User:TibetPrime|''TibetPrime]] [[User talk:TibetPri,w|'(T']] '|''' Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:23, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrat Congratulation for being new leader! :1 [[User:TibetPrime|''TibetPrime]] [[User talk:TibetPri,w|'(T']] '|''' 02:44, September 17, 2014 (UTC)